In the prior art, binding pastes are produced to imitate calcareous brilliant stones without pores (like marble, onyx, and alabaster) and natural granites. For its imitation, gel coat is prepared making the designs of marble and onyx. Subsequently a paste is prepared with calcium carbonate and polyester with the additives to set. It is poured into the mold and vibrated for air expulsion, to eliminate cavities or porosity.
Alabaster is used in ornamental figures. It is made with polyester resins, alabaster, or fine marble powder and white pigment for resin. Such a mixture is poured into the mold, demolded and polished. To remove voids and bubbles, the uncured mixture goes through a vacuum chamber.
There are two procedures for imitating natural granite:
Blocks of polyester with calcium carbonate are prepared in several colors. They are milled and the grain size and color is selected. Once this is done, they are amalgamated in a basic color paste, previously passed in both cases through a vacuum chamber to avoid bubbles and voids. The paste mixture is then poured into molds. With appropriate cutting machines they are processed similarly to marble.
The second method consists in making a calcium carbonate and polyester resin paste, which then is poured into a mold (bathtub, sink, etc.). You get tiny polyester grains of different colors, mix them with liquid polyester and apply scattering with an air pistol, as if you were painting with polyester.
Former procedures are known as cultured stone for furniture and accessories and in all cases they are materials without porosity, made in one whole piece. The pieces have no joints, with the exception of granite that is worked like marble, and cultured stone is not moldable during manufacture.
The present invention has many advantages. An outstanding one is the fact that the product is not dependent upon contents of a stone quarry. The product is produced artificially. Pastes present versatility for making furniture, accessories, steel structure facades, and restoration of buildings such as historic monuments. It has durability, and does not contain biodegradable materials. The finished products require little maintenance because they don't have to be polished, and subsequently they retain brightness. The products are extremely cheaper than natural carved stone. They are easy to install, with less weight than the natural stone. With the present invention you can make any ornamentation, although complex, since molds can be reused. The products also reduce costs and give a favorable appearance.
On the other hand, artificial stone actually made with cement and different kinds of natural milled stone or with cement and other colored calcareous stones, require twenty four hours in the mold, while with this invention two hours are enough.